<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aphrodite by B_Uthoughtwrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521818">The Aphrodite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong'>B_Uthoughtwrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Im not sure yet, Maybe - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Tagging as I go, john never left the life, reader is super edgelord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:36:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was called the boogeyman and you the goddess of love. Together, you were the Alliance of Reapers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sometimes it starts in cues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember vividly the first time I met him. He had finished up an <em>assignment</em> in the other end of the street, in a warehouse near the diner I had been watching him from. Of course I couldn't <em>see</em> what he was doing, but I could listen for it.</p><p>He came out wiping his hands, as if all he did was touch something dusty.</p><p>He then walked in the diner and ordered a cheap coffee.</p><p>I came up next to him, fixing the shades on my face, "John Wick."</p><p>He doesn't flinch, doesn't look to me, but still I continue, "you're the infamous Baba Yaga."</p><p>John sips on his cup, finally turning to me, "who's asking?"</p><p>"It wasn't a question," I smirk, pushing down my circle glasses, "but nonetheless I'm called Aphrodite."</p><p>He blinks and turns back to his coffee, "How'd you get violet eyes?"</p><p>I push my glasses up, "How'd <em>you</em> get <em>your</em> mark?"</p><p>He makes a sound.</p><p>"I have a business proposition for you, John." I say grabbing the cup he was drinking from and sipping from it. He throws me a look and watches me. I put the cup down and give an expectant look. He turns his body to face me, "you have my attention."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. like snow or sunshine or steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk where i'm taking this fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk into the golden room, with golden lights, golden floors, and golden decor. It was fitting, considering I was retrieving a heap of gold coins stolen from me. I even topped it off by wearing a gold dress and pumps tonight. The sea of people here were dressed like gems in flamboyant and vivid colors. It was in an attempt to cancel each other our with their extravagance. Though I'm sure they were all too arrogant to be aware that they all just looked dull when put against each other.</p><p>The room smelled liked money, like expensive cologne, champagne, and subdued cigars. It repelled me.</p><p>I slid through the room like marble ball, barely brushing against others, like a gust of wind. Swiftly with barely the sound of my heels against the floor, I made it across the room of pompous meetings and small talk. And in front of a large painting like the rest of the Neoclassicism pieces and decor in the venue, I stopped. In the corner I pressed a button and abruptly I went into the passage as quickly as it opened and closed.</p><p>The room was dark and the dim yellow floor lights barely helped me see. Not to mention it reeks of athlete's foot. Still I went down the narrow hall and reached the end of the door-less room it lead to. There I pulled up my skirt, readied my pistol, and embedded with bullets the in the skulls of the three guards placed to protect the loot there. I released a breath and examined the room.</p><p>"Huh, I thought the Germans destroyed that in the war," I purse my lips upon seeing a particular painting. I disarm my gun and drop it to the floor. I kick it aside and walk past a stand of knight's armour. I go to a desk and open trunk of gold coins. I take out the pouch in the pocket of my dress. I began to count. 1, 2, 3, 4... 25... 47... 82... 100, on the dot. I pulled the strings and tied it up. I place the heavy pouch in my pocket, feeling my dress get weighed down. Then I made my way back to the party.</p><p> </p><p>Upon bathing in the light of the festivities again, I turn over my shoulder and brush my hair back, "Winston."</p><p>The old man holding a champagne glass raises his lips at the sight of me. He speaks my name and when he reaches me we walk together, "Have fun in the tombs?"</p><p>"I like the skeletons of old architecture. I got lost in a labyrinth once; it was a real ride." I smirk. I then take the glass from him and sip on it, "how'd they get you out of New York, old man?"</p><p>"Serious business to attend to," he says turning to me. We stop in our tracks. I narrow my eyes at him, "you're friend's with the Dutch?"</p><p>"Hmm... more like he's using his hand as a seat member."</p><p>I purse my lips and point to my temple, "Noted. Still, what a push over. It's not like his birthday bash is well orchestrated anyway. I mean look at his guests. They clash. On purpose."</p><p>Winston chuckles drily, "Still. I appreciate his art."</p><p>"Smuggled," I shrug, "imitations."</p><p>The man's face falls, "oh." He gets his drink back from me, "someone's going to pay for that <em>eventually."</em></p><p> </p><p>I watch as he takes finished what's left of his drink. I can't help but chuckle at his expression. He then pulls the glass away and smiles, "Jonathan."</p><p>The man wearing a black suit walks over to me and greets Winston. I nod at him, "John."</p><p>"You get what you came here for?" he asks. I raise my pouch, "A hundred pieces."</p><p>Winston raises a brow, "the Dutch stole from you?"</p><p>"A bunch of hot blooded newbies happened to find my stash while I was on the job. I don't like being stolen from."</p><p>"You have a ride?" John turns to me in a face that urged me to get out of here.</p><p>I knit my brows, <em>but why would I,</em> "I was <em>invited."</em></p><p>"How many did you kill?"</p><p>"Three, but I made it quick."</p><p>John steps toward me and places his hand on my thigh. I don't flinch. He sighs, feeling the lack of a gun in my thigh holster. "I saw a group of men stirring my the garden." he pulls away, "They might come for you."</p><p>I tilt my head to side, <em>"if they're stupid."</em></p><p> </p><p>John seems exasperated whereas Winston seems fully amused. "I'll leave you love birds to your quarrel," the eldest among us speaks and walks off into the swarm of people.</p><p>"What's wrong with you John?"</p><p>"Nothing's wrong."</p><p>I narrow my eyes, "then why are you so adamant that I leave? Want me all for yourself?"</p><p>He sighs, "I kind of already made a scene with the Tauzi and if you get swarmed by the Dutch I think it'll be too much." I watch as his face contorts into annoyance and I can't help but chuckle. I hum and step past him, muttering, "If you don't want us being associated with each other, stop talking to me."</p><p>I proceed to walk away. John releases a breath and goes the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>I circle around the room and make my way to the bar. There I order a vodka and sit down on the stool. In front of me was a mirror behind the bottles. I assess my make up and find a man walking up to me. He sits beside and leans in, "Can I get you a drink?"</p><p>I don't turn to him, "I already have one."</p><p>"It's on me then," he speaks by the time the bartender comes up. I then take my drink and turn to the man beside me. He had red hair and greyish-blue eyes. I smirked at him, "thank you," then downed my drink and walked off.</p><p>I hear his huff behind me. I feel him reach out for me, but I dodge his action and snap my head back at him. Part of him seems surprised that I was that quick. I examine his build. He looked like he was capable of doing a hit and run job, but he looked sloppy, slow, and inefficient. His suit was expensive though on his arrogant being, it was hardly impressive. "Make no mistake in trying to touch me again."</p><p>He takes my words undoubtedly like a challenge. His eyes glimmer though he steps back and raises his hands. "You must be the lilac eyed Aphrodite, deadly beautiful."</p><p>"No, it's deadly <em>and</em> beautiful. There's a difference."</p><p>I turn away from him after speaking, but then I am faced with a plethora of security personnel, dressed in shabby brown suits. I look among them and pick out their leader. But it seems the moron tried to be spooky and opted to go up behind it. It was his bad judgement. The moment I felt a semblance of contact on my skin, I recoiled and twirled back, bringing the man's hand and arm roughly back behind him. He broke into a whine. Simultaneously, the team of men loaded and pointed their guns at me.</p><p>"That'll teach you not to touch a woman without consent," I growl lowly at the man's ear. I then bring him to face his comrades and shove him to them. The man fumbles into his group and attempts to straighten himself up. I look among the men, "Do you really want to have a gun fight?"</p><p>The man who I had apprehended barks and turns to me, "you stupid girl!"</p><p>I raise my brows. <em>Was I supposed to be offended?</em> "Is this how the Dutch treat their invited guests? I can only imagine how they treat those uninvited."</p><p>"You stole from us! We want it back."</p><p>"I didn't steal anything from you." I say with a blank tone, "whatever you think you lost I only took back what you stole from me."</p><p>"A thief and a liar," the man groans.</p><p>I scoff, "by how do you even come to accuse me"</p><p>"A waiter saw you exit the hidden tomb."</p><p>"Honestly, your tomb wasn't hidden enough." I retort. The main man points his gun, "give us what you took and we'll leave you with a warning."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll leave <em>me</em> with a warning?" I step forward and meet the tip of his gun. "Your men stole 100 coins from me! I just took it back. I could've taken more if I wanted, but I didn't." I growler, "Do you want to see what happens when you shoot me in front of everyone?"</p><p>The man becomes hyper-aware of everyone around him then.</p><p>There is a rustle between the crowd. They circle around us. I examine the faces around me and soon enough I see John in the far corner of the room, watching.</p><p>"What's it going to be?" I ask, feeling my fingers tingle.</p><p>It's just then there is a loud scream coming closer. It's all vain, asking thing along the lines of who stole the attention from him. When I catch sight of the woman who was throwing a tantrum, upon seeing my face she is bewildered. She shrieks, "STAND DOWN!"</p><p>She was now in the seat of the Dutch. Her name was... something. She walks to me, "What is happening?"</p><p>"Your men want to shoot me for retrieving the gold coins they stole from my stash."</p><p>She fumes with her blonde hair and tight emerald dress, turning to her head guard, slapping him, "you absolute moron. Get out all of you from my sight!"</p><p>The woman then turns to me and steps forward, <em>"Aphrodite.</em> Your purple eyes are more beautiful in real life."</p><p>I cough, "you should know not to compliment me for them."</p><p>Her face falls. She plays it off with a chuckle, "forgive the incompetence of my men. They're all new breeds and know nothing."</p><p>"Perhaps you should educate then," I reply. The woman whose skin was in a pinkish hue turned grey. I shake my head and place a hand on her shoulder, "don't worry. I don't hold grudges. But also do not forget easily."</p><p> </p><p>The room watched as I walked out. On my way, I found John was no longer in the corner I had found him in. But when I got out, I found that there was black car in the driveway. I hold in a chuckle. I make my way to the side of the car and knock on the window twice. The car door opens and comes a deep voice, "get in."</p><p>I crouch down and see a John gripping the steering wheel. I chuckle and do as he says, putting on my seat belt. "You think they didn't see."</p><p>"They'll pretend not to," he says, driving forward. I laugh as I watch John's tense face relaxes a fraction.</p><p>The drive we have is quiet and quick. By the time we reach the Continental, we head separately for our rooms. That is until John snuck through my window.</p><p>By this time, I was chopping some garlic for my saute in my pyjama shorts, "you do know people are more likely to suspect if you keep sneaking, right?"</p><p>I don't look at him when he says this. I keep my sight glued on the vegetables I was chopping, then push them onto the pan. As the sizzle, I feel a figure come near me. Soon John is right behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso, propping his chin on the crown of my head. Part of me thinks it's his way of asserting dominance-- <em>I</em><em>'m taller than you.</em> But we both know who is the dominant one in this relationship.</p><p>"Smells good," he speaks.</p><p>"Which one? Me or my cooking."</p><p>"... both," he notes, kissing my cheek. He then pulls away and I watch as he heads for the couch. Even now his movement is so calculated, as if someone was going to sneak up on him even though he knows I'm the only one in the room. There remains a tension in his shoulders when he sits down.</p><p>I focus on my cooking and go to him with the plate of the finished product after.</p><p>He's leaned against the backrest, his eyes are closed. I sit next to him, "do you want to try some?"</p><p>He wakes up and turns to me, looking at the chicken I made. I bring a fork to his lips. He eats in and chews. "It's poisoned," I say after.</p><p>He nods, "nice touch."</p><p>I chuckle and then eat some fro myself, pushing myself close next to him. "I have a job in Zurich tomorrow. Want to tag along?"</p><p>"I have a job in Ifugao."</p><p>I knit my brows, "in the Philippines?"</p><p>His silence is the confirmation I need. My lips raise, "it's not <em>them. </em>It can't be."</p><p>"Of course it's not," John replies, "I just took a job and it happened to be there."</p><p> </p><p>There is a silence between us. I place my plate in front of me on the coffee table and speak, "how long will this go on?" I turn to John, "us?"</p><p>He doesn't move and closes his eyes, "are you breaking up with me?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Well I'd say I saw that coming."</p><p>I make a sound, "you won't even try to convince me otherwise?"</p><p>John opens his eyes and turns to me, "you deserve better."</p><p>I roll my eyes, my violet eyes, that is proof his statement is false. But instead I keep silent and sit next to him, still eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, John stirs, "so are we broken up or are we going to bed?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>